Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to storage systems, and more particularly, to techniques for generating a read-only GUI for a storage system via a cloud-based assist service.
Description of the Related Art
As computer memory storage and data bandwidth increase, so does the amount and complexity of data that businesses daily manage. Large-scale distributed storage systems, such as data centers, typically run many business operations. A distributed storage system may be coupled to client computers interconnected by one or more networks. To manage and store ever increasing amounts of data, storage systems tend to grow in size and complexity over time. Due to the expanding nature of data and increasing complexity of storage systems, managing storage environments can be a difficult and complex task.